


Capture Your Moments

by Elliott_Fletcher



Series: Observations of Intimacy [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, photograph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliott_Fletcher/pseuds/Elliott_Fletcher
Summary: It's frightening how one shared glance can bring a smile to his face.





	

'Come on, _Bakayama_ , it's just a picture!' Kageyama shies away from Hinata's grabbing hands (he sees this gesture in Natsu, as well). He leans away and Hinata steps forward, and their toes overlap with Hinata's purple soles pressing hard into his white laces. Their eyes flit around and then they lock, flaring, daring, swimming.

  
'Fine,' Kageyama relents, papery lips pressing into frown. 'But I'm not smiling.'

  
Hinata grunts some words that come so fast he could not tell you what they meant, and then he holds his phone up to the air, elbow locked in front of him. Kageyama watches his thin wrist quirk and adjust so both their faces fit in the frame. Hinata is warm against his side, pressed on his tippy toes into Kageyama's space. And just before the click, just before the moment is captured, Hinata looks to him, in his eyes.

Kageyama smiles just a little. 

  
And it isn't so scary.


End file.
